


Simple droplets

by purplefox



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Somethings that Steve never thought he would have





	Simple droplets

Something that Steve was glad about that he knew people did not think about. It was the ability to breathe properly no matter what. that was one of the few blessings he had gotten and while he liked to look back on some the things he had gotten up to in fondness. Certain amusement on how he was and how people would never believe it.

Steve could look back and laugh at many things and one of those things were how nice it was to be able to breathe clearly no matter what. he was not one foot in the grave always. He was not fighting his body and his lungs; he could share his life with others and not worry they would send him into a coughing fit.

Steve looked up from his canvas to smile. The new addition to this small house had been making herself at home. She was such a good girl, a pretty thing that Steve would have never been able to dream of having. For many reasons but her beautiful fur was one.

He had to bite back a laugh when he watched a metal hand slowly slide over the fur in question. Almost lazily as she tried to snuggle closer on the couch. Steve had tried to put down rules but he had been beaten by two pairs of sad eyes. It was cute but honestly ridiculous. Seriously ridiculous. Exactly what were they planning? But he could not fight them on it.

Besides. There was a point about not saving the furniture. With their jobs anything could happen and fur was the last thing that they should worry about when both of them would track far worst into this little hide away. Steve dipped his brush into the paint before he laughed at the muzzle that had escaped the metal arm’s grasp.

Days like these. He had not bothered to hope for them or even think n them. The things he had wanted that he had known he had been unable to obtain. He had not wasted even a second pining for them. There were other things he could put his mind towards.

Except for Bucky. Steven gently drew a line with his brush as he listened to the rain beat against the windows. He had not thought that days like these would be what he would cling to and long for but it had been a long time. People changed, even them. Even him.

They were a long way from the Brooklyn that they had grown up in. A totally different world but that was okay with him. He had things he had never thought he would have. That was nice but the best part about everything that he had, he still had Bucky.

A low whine was accompanied by the soft thump of a tail against the couch. Steve snickered softly as he heard Bucky sigh slowly and softly. Another whine and then Bucky gave another sigh followed by a groan. Steve kept one eye on the couch and the metal arm that was moving and another on his canvas. He truly enjoyed days like these.

“The bowl is full.” Bucky rumbled. That just got him a low whine and a sound that Steve knew could not be paws scratching the couch. “You’re so spoiled. Stevie spoils you. Yes he does, you’re his baby.” Steve rolled his eyes as he switched brushes and colours. The canvas showed his work. It was slow going but so were the important things. “Do you want to go outside?”

“Valeria .” Steve called softly. That got him a soft whine before Valeria jumped over the couch to get to him. Her golden tail wagged with every step until she sat next to him. “Good girl.” Steve said softly as he pushed his chair back. “I’m busy right now. What do you want?”

“Spoiled.” Bucky leaned on the back of the couch as he watched them. “Steve, if I make those kind of faces can I sit in your lap too?” Bucky’s tone was a lone tease as Valeria got ready to do just that. Bucky tsked when she sat on his lap and snuffled into Steve’s shoulder. “Spoiled.”

“You already sit on my lap enough as it is.” Steve pointed out as he gently dabbed at his canvas. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Valeria eyed the paints and the brushes. “Don’t.” Steve said softly. That was enough because she went back to snuffing his shoulder. “Let someone else have a turn at my lap.” Steve teased as he switched brushes again. A smaller one. He dipped it in the next paint and let it drip for a few seconds before he made his next few strokes. He liked this.

“I don’t think I’ve done it lately.” Bucky mused as he got off the couch. He slinked around it until he could be next to Steve. “I recall taking someone running. Two someones and then taking a nap. Before that. There was no lap sitting for anyone.”

“Missions tend to cut into lap sitting time.” Steve laughed softly. “Besides, what are you.” He smiled. “A cat? I would love to see that.” He admitted as he thought on it. It was actually sort of amusing in it’s own way. Bucky as a cat. Steve would have to see about setting up some cat ears or something. It was coming up to that time of year.

“And before that, someone kept letting the dog move from the nice basket to the bed. No lap sitting then.” Bucky laughed as he leaned over Steve. “I think the last proper lap sitting was that time when we skipping the summons and watched black and white films with our work phones off.”

“Has it been so long?” Steve teased as he thought on it. “I hadn’t noticed.” He gently stroked Valeria’s head as she nuzzled him before he reached back for Bucky. Bucky moved into his touch. Same scent, same way of touching or almost the same. The kiss was new but that was fine with Steve. He had been hoping for it for years. Now that he was here in this time, all the things he thought he could never have. He could have them all.

“You love these oil paints don’t you.” Bucky murmured when they broke the kiss. “Never thought we would have this but I’m glad we do.” He gently touched Steve’s throat before he kissed him again. Steve just stroked their dog and kissed him back. He was in full agreement.


End file.
